killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
YISUN
|aka = |classification = Supreme deity |domain = All of creation |gender = None |occupation = |patron = |allegiance = |debut = Chapter 1 |status = Inactive }}YISUN is the name of God and the embodiment of the ultimate reality in Kill Six Billion Demons.Ultimate reality: the deepest, most fundamental force or principle of existence that is sought after in every religious system; also known as the absolute Considered to be both timeless and non-existent, YISUN surpasses all other gods in wisdom and influence and is implied to be the sum of all reality, making them a panentheistic, paradoxical supreme deity. Their works are documented in three sacred texts, the Song of Maybe, the Psalms, and the Spasms. Among these works YISUN is usually depicted as a teacher who offers wisdom in the form of parables. But while insightful, they can also be deeply confusing and tend to be willfully contradictory. According to these accounts, YISUN possesses a level of natural understanding and appreciation for beauty that is unmatched by anyone, and yet seem just as likely to admit that they lied about everything they taught or said. YISUN preaches the virtues of violence, want and deceit. Abbadon has described YISUN as "the most ecstatic liar to have never existed." History Because of YISUN's paradoxical nature, it is impossible to say whether the religious texts have any basis in reality. Some schools of thought posit that YISUN's existence is actually a metaphor and that the works attributed to them were actually done by other significant deities. If YISUN can be said to have existed, then there is one action which can be attributed to them alone. The First Division, also known as YISUN's holy suicide. This was the act of YISUN destroying themself to create the dual Deities YIS and UN, after growing tired of a meaningless, circular existence. In an event known as the First Duality, these beings would be known as YIS, the goddess of substance, and UN, the god of absence. YIS and UN would eventually create a pantheon of gods that is collectively known as the Multiplicity.YISUN is the weakest thing there is and the smallest crawling thing, and the worm upon the earth and in the earth. YISUN is all things, every thought and mind, every death and act of destruction. The secret name of 'I' is to acknowledge the truth of existence: That all things, and every person is another small part of YISUN. Taken further, 'I' is the ultimate lie that anything exists as an individual and not a part of YISUN. Iconography YISUN is depicted as a pale-white sexless being with countless physical traits. Behind them an unending line of people extends and these forms come in all shapes and sizes, including males, females, and humanoids. Each one bears a unique face, weapon, and expression. Abilities Barring the problem of their existence, YISUN is the most powerful conceivable being in creation. According to 82, YISUN wields absolute control over reality and burns with an infinite fractal fire. They know every syllable of royalty and all the universal songs. In one account, they once wrenched the entirety of the Wheel on its side with the force of a falling feather and in another, meditated on a thirty-acre-long spear of crystallized time. Quotations “Let there be no Genesis, for beginnings are false and I am a consummate liar.” -Psalms KSBD 1-1 Psalms, Stories, Commentaries Aesma seeks Yisun's Secret Name. KSBD 10-26 YISUN Admits to being a Consummate Liar. KSBD 3-37 YISUN's dialog with Hansa. KSBD 3-39 The Lie of the Iron Plum. KSBD 3-45 The Lie of the Small Light. KSBD 3-50 YISUN's dialog with Aesma on Universal Truth. KSBD 4-69 YISUN speaks of Existence, Harmony, and the Ultimate Results of all Action. KSBD 4-71 Trivia * YISUN is principally based on Vishnu, one of the three supreme deities in Hinduism along with Shiva and Brahma. ** Their appearance draws influence from Vishvarupa, a form of Vishnu who is depicted with an infinite number of heads and arms. Appearances References }} Category:A to Z Category:Atru Category:Characters Category:Deities